Pokemon: The New Master
by NintendoLuvr3000
Summary: How Ash ends up meeting the new master after his journey in Unova. Sorry for the crappy description! There will also be some shipping but not so much it interferes with the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! There will be more chapters. And I don't own pokemon DUH! The first part of each chapter is from the masters perspective then it goes back to Ash and friends ^^. Enjoy!

The roar of the crowd, the whistle of the referee, I couldn't hear it… I knew it was happening, but the shock of what happened froze me. Finally, I looked to my partner and smiled, we'd done it.

Chapter 1: His arrival

"Misty! Brock! May! Max! Dawn!" exclaimed a raven-haired trainer coming off a plane from his long journey in the Unova region. The first one like always, to respond was his hot-headed best friend Misty. "Ash! It's been so lon-" but she was cut off by the thump of Ash tripping down the stairs. "Ouch," he whimpered.

"Typical Ash…. Always in a rush..." Said the the older gym leader, Brock. Then two unfamiliar voices could be heard from the inside of the plane. A spunky girl with a dragon-type hiding in her poufy violet hair and what appeared to be a calm boy wearing odd clothes and a bow-tie rushed out of the plane after their clumsy friend. "Ash, are you ok?" Cilan said with concern. "Sheesh, what a little kid!" Iris giggled.

"Who could they be?" May said with curiosity. "Well I did some research and the green haired guy is Cilan, a gym leader from Unova, and the other girl is the daughter of Drayden….. He's also a gym leader." Max finished before May could ask who Drayden was. "Wow! That means Ash has 3 gym leader friends! Lucky!" Dawn said in astonishment.

Finally Ash, Iris and Cilan made it over to where Ash's past travel companions waited and they introduced themselves. Then, over the chatter, they heard Delia Ketchum making her way over to greet her son. "Ash!"

"Mom! We were just coming to see you." "Pika!" "It's good to see you too, Pikachu." Delia said as she squished her son. Then Ash's mother invited everyone back to the house for dinner. Everyone was laughing all the way back because Ash couldn't stop shouting about how long it had been since he had his mother's cooking. He smiled happily to himself. 'It's good to be home.' He thought.

-End of chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! Sorry it's moving at such a slow pace. I promise it'll speed up soon! Any way I hope that you like it so far! And no, I don't own the characters, except the master who I made up :P I'll try to get the next one done soon!

Crowds, fame, I was already sick of it all. I couldn't go anywhere without mobs of people surrounding me. Asking for autographs, battles, tips, advice, trades, pokemon, and anything else you could think of. I needed to get away. Then I found the answer.

Chapter two: A new champion.

Early that morning, Ash woke before anyone else. Half asleep, he forgot where he was, but then he looked to his friends Brock, Max, and Cilan, and remembered he was home. "Pikapi pikachu chu?" "Ya, I'm already awake Pikachu. Hey, how bout we go for a walk around Pallet before everyone gets up, ok buddy?" Ash whispered to Pikachu. "Cha!" the yellow pokemon said in agreement.

Ash got dressed and tipped toed out of the house with Pikachu by his side. 'Now, where to go…' he wondered. Then he remembered a small shop where he used to get pokemon toys just 10 minutes away. "Come on Pikachu! I know a place I haven't been since the day before I met you!" "Chu?" said the confused pokemon. "Just follow me!" Ash said as he raced on a head of his pal.

He didn't stop till he made it right in front of the door. He glanced towards the sign. "Aw man… It's closed… hmm?" A rustling noise came from behind him. It seemed to be a thin paper book with a flashy headline and pictures on the cover. He picked it up and headed over to a tree where Pikachu had sat to rest. "Hey buddy, look at this!" Ash shouted, nearly giving Pikachu a heart attack.

The pokemon climbed on to his shoulder so he could see the magazine. "'A new pokemon master arises!' hmm… I wonder who it could be?" "Pikachu pikapika pichu…" the pokemon stated tiredly. "Oh right I'll just read the article! Now lets see… page 23…. Ah here it is! 'Pokemon Trainer, now Pokemon Master, Kyasa is only 15 years old and in only 5 years of training she has beaten every gym leader, every league and finally every champion in each of the 5 regions. Not only that but she is also the highest ranking pokemon ranger in the world. That's not all! But she's captured 2 of each pokemon, including ones that even the great professor Oak hasn't seen. Watch out up coming trainers! You have a long way ahead of you before you can beat the new master!'"

Ash just looked at the article in awe. She had done all that? In five years? "Come on Pikachu, we should probably head back to the house now. Maybe Brock, Misty or Cilan will know who this person is." He half said the last part to him self. He glanced back at the magazine. "Missing..?"

-End of Chapter-


	3. Update

This is just an update. I seem to have lost the third chapter so now I have to re-write it, sorry of the inconvenience! It will be up early in the new year.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the super long wait! I'm going to start updating it (hopefully) every 2 weeks. I want to say thank you to the 3(I believe) followers that this story has! The chapters are going to get longer now and yet again I apologize for the wait!

Finally. Peace, quiet, I had all that I had missed. I look to my resting partner and smile. Ever since I got him when I was ten he's been there for me. I scratch his head and get up to look at the safe haven we'd built for ourselves. Everything is perfect now.

Ash started wandering back to the house, thinking about the part of the article he almost skipped over.

"Missing: Though the master appears at events and interviews, she completely vanishes from the press after the gatherings. Paparazzi and fans have searched endlessly for her, sometimes for months. During an interview Kyasa stated "I know many people are wondering about my 'disappearances'. I won't say much but I will say search all you want, if I want to be seen then I'll show myself but you won't find me otherwise." This interview left many confused. If you find her..."

He replayed this passage over and over. He found the whole idea of it very odd. 'Why hide once you become a master?' he puzzled. 'If I became master then I'd show off to everyone!' This thought caused him to drift in to wild daydreams. 'Master Ash Ketchum!' He thought to himself. Pikachu hopped on to Ash's shoulder, and tried to get his attention. "Pikapi? ... Pikapi?" Ash just kept on walking and fantasizing, zoning out Pikachu. Little did both of them know they wouldn't be left like this for very long.

"ASH KETCHUM!" Both Ash and Pikachu jumped and the sudden loud voice. They both looked up to see a very cross looking Misty storming towards them. "Aww man, Pikachu what do you think she's so mad about?" Ash complained. Misty stormed over and huffed "So where have YOU been? When all of us at the house woke up you and Pikachu weren't there!" She glared at Ash.'He has some explaining to do!' she thought. "Oh hi Misty! I didn't mean to make you all worry but I woke up really early and decided to go for a walk and..." he rambled avoiding Misty's glares. Ash then sighed, deciding this was getting him nowhere. "Look Misty, I'm sorry for making you and everyone else worry." "Pikapika." Pikachu chimed in, trying to calm Misty down. Whether it was the apology or Pikachu, Misty eased up and forgave them. The trio walked back to the house in high spirits, telling everyone else to call of the search. After a few scoldings from everyone, the group sat at the table for breakfast.

"We're heading back to Unova tomorrow, it was nice staying here but we need to be going." Cilan said to everyone. "Waht rae uyo tlaknig auobt?" "Don't talk with your mouth full." Delia commanded. "Sorry Mom.." Ash said after he finished. "I think he was trying to ask what you meant Cilan." Brock stated. Everyone looked at Cilan and Iris curiously. Iris started to explain. "When Cilan and I came we weren't planning for staying that long. We mostly came to escort Ash back. We'll come back and visit later for sure but I need to go back to the village of dragons for a while.." "And I need to visit my brothers back at the gym! I promised I'd go back for a while before continuing my journey!" Cilan quickly added. "But our sleepover was so fun! I was looking forward to more gossiping tonight AND tomorrow night." May said to Iris. "Yeah! I was enjoying the girl time but I guess it'll be cut short." Dawn giggled. "What did you even talk about! Come on sis' tell me!" Max whined. The conversation continued on for awhile with the boys pestering the girls about what they discussed, eventually turning to an argument before settling down at the end of breakfast.

Brock and Ash, left with dish duty, found themselves alone in the kitchen scrubbing dishes. "Hey Brock, have you heard anything about the new pokémon master yet?" Ash asked casually while drying one of the clean dishes. Brock nodded and replied "Of course Ash, it's big news right now. She keeps disappearing from the public apparently." He passed another clean dish to Ash. "Why would you hide? If I was the pokemon master I'd want to be all over the news! 'Ash Ketchum, New Master!'" Ash started striking some poses that looked as if he ad been practicing them for photoshoots. Brock heaved a playful sigh "Oh Ash..."

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all like it! See you next update, ciao!


End file.
